Nothing Helps
Nothing Helps (Nada ayuda) es un sencillo de la banda Japonesa, One Ok Rock. Lanzada el 09 de enero de 2013 para el videojuego Devil May Cry y publicada el 06 de marzo de 2013 en el álbum Jinsei×Boku= por A-Sketch. Letra Original= No nothing helps We won't stop right now We did it on our own Nobody else It's because of you I'm standing here with you Gimme some more Gimme some more Oh Yeah OK I've got bad days so caught up in my mind and I'm Not really sure who I am and nothing seems to go my way at all Then I hit the stage and remember why I'm here I'll be the voice to those who don't have one and never forget the road back No nothing helps We won't stop right now We did it on our own Nobody else It's because of you we finally came this far And on and on another song to write the wrongs that I Tell me who else? It thanks to all of you that I could find my own way Any longer and I'll know each and every day every show gotta give my best with innocence It could be all taken away in a minute There are things I always remember forever Oh no How can I walk this rocky road? and never regret I'll never know I just have to go No nothing helps We won't stop right now We did it on our own Nobody else It's because of you we finally came this far And on and on another song to write the wrongs that I Tell me who else? It thanks to all of you that I could find my own way in this maze I'm by myself stuck inside my throat The words they won't come out Oh what the hell Why don't I just leave, give up and let it all go away But then I see your face and remember why I'm here No nothing helps We won't stop right now We did it on our own Nobody else It's because of you we finally came this far Tell me who else? It thanks to all of you that I could find my way Somebody else Will someday come and then take my place And so the story goes All what I can do for you All what you will want me to All what you can see me through Will someday come The story goes |-| Español= Vídeo En esta sección se muestran las diferentes versiones de la canción (original, acústico y en vivo) realizadas por el propio artista: En vivo= thumb|center|500 px|En vivo |-| Acústico= thumb|center|Acústico|500 px Valoración Por favor, da tu valoración objetiva sobre la traducción de esta letra: '''¿Cual es tu opinión sobre esta traducción? Excelente, no le cambiaría nada Buena, aunque podría mejorarse Aceptable, hay que trabajarla más Mala, tiene muchos errores Pésima, la peor traducción del mundo Categoría:Canciones en Ingles Categoría:Post-hardcore Categoría:Rock alternativo Categoría:One Ok Rock Categoría:Sencillo Categoría:J-Rock